


Sem-graça

by XixisssUchiha



Series: Poliamor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, DJ Otabek Altin, Dating, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Sex, almost otapliroy, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: A última pessoa que Yuri esperava encontrar tocando as melhores músicas que já tinha dançado na vida era aquele moreno que conhecera no ensino médio. Ele estava diferente do que Yuri se lembrava, mas mesmo assim não sabia o que todos naquela época - inclusive seu melhor amigo - tinham visto em alguém como ele...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JPStyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/gifts).



A música estava alta mas em nada incomodava, pelo contrário. As luzes piscantes e as bebidas doces e coloridas que ingeria provavelmente lhe renderiam uma dor de cabeça assim que visse a luz do sol, mas tudo bem. A roupa, ainda mais colada pelo suor produzido na pista de dança, já beirava o desconforto, mas valia a pena. Era tudo de que Yuri precisava naquele sábado a noite – que a essa altura já era madrugada de domingo.

Percebeu quando um grupo animado numa das mesas começou a cantar parabéns pra alguém. “Nina! Nina!” o pessoal gritava. “Pobre Nina, passando por uma vergonha dessas bem em seu aniversário”. Mas na verdade a menina não parecia nada envergonhada com um sorriso enorme e levantando a bebida que segurava. Foi ao olhar pra dela que Yuri percebeu que a sua tinha chegado ao fim. Ainda não estava bêbado, mas também não pretendia ficar, então decidiu que seria uma boa ideia beber uma água no momento. Passando pela massa de gente suada, colorida e purpurinada que apinhava o local, se dirigiu ao bar. Assim que o viu, Pichit já foi colocando uma taça no balcão, pronto pra lhe preparar mais um de seus famosos drinks.

\- Agora vai ser só uma água Pichit.

\- Certo Yuri ;)

Também não lhe incomodava o fato de estar sozinho na balada. JJ, sua habitual companhia nessas situações, tinha um compromisso de família e não pôde ir com ele. Chegou a pensar em chamar Yuuri, mas ele com certeza levaria Victor e acabaria sobrando pro loiro cuidar de dois marmanjos mais velhos do que ele completamente bêbados e, muito provavelmente, seminus. Não estava com paciência pra isso. Essa noite só precisava mexer seu corpo, sentir as sensações gostosas que a música e a dança lhe proporcionavam. Então foi pra boate Eros, a qual já frequentava há algum tempo e aonde tinha amizade com alguns funcionários. Se precisasse de algo ou mesmo quisesse um pouco de companhia poderia contar com Pichit, o barman mais talentoso da cidade que era também seu vizinho, ou com Chris, o gerente do local.

Enquanto bebia sua água Yuri reparou que começaria mais uma apresentação no palco central. Era a terceira da noite. A primeira havia sido de uma dupla de dançarinos bastante talentosos. A segunda de uma cantora impressionante. Sempre valia a pena assistir e o bar, um pouco mais alto que a pista de dança, dava uma visão privilegiada do palco, então Yuri resolveu ficar por ali mesmo. Não pôde dizer que ficou exatamente surpreso quando viu Chris adentrar o palco, não como gerente, mas como uma Drag Queen extremamente bem produzida e sensual. Ele adorava a atenção e sempre que possível fazia um pequeno show. Yuri sorriu, mas como já conhecia a apresentação, tinha inclusive dado algumas sugestões para a coreografia, deixou seu olhar vagar pela boate.

E foi então que o viu. Um ser completamente deslocado, vestido todo de preto num mar colorido. A camiseta lisa e o jeans escuro lhe caíam bem mas eram extremamente monótonos, o que ficava ainda mais evidente naquele lugar. O corte de cabelo, em estilo undercut, parecia extremamente estúpido aos olhos de Yuri – talvez por ser o mesmo que ele tentava fazer o melhor amigo espalhafatoso abandonar a anos. O moreno peixe-fora-d’água bebia Whisky, algo que Yuri jamais poderia compreender, ainda mais no bar da Eros, famoso pelos drinks impressionantes. Mas o mais irritante era a cara dele. Uma expressão séria, quase entediada, observando a boate com aparente desinteresse. “Ora, desinteressante é ele! Se não é pra se divertir o que está fazendo aqui? Pra que se dar ao trabalho de vir se é pra ficar com essa cara?” Olhar praquele cara passava uma sensação deveras entediante... então por que mesmo Yuri não deixava de fazê-lo? Ah sim, Yuri tinha a sensação de que o conhecia.

Sacudindo a cabeça e desviando o olhar um segundo antes do moreno se virar em sua direção, Yuri foi pra pista de dança mais uma vez. Assistiu de lá o restante da apresentação de Chris e se deixou envolver novamente pelo calor das pessoas ao seu redor. Logo o clima animado e divertido mudou um pouco para algo mais sensual... Seria a música? Yuri não pensou muito, apenas se deixou atender à necessidade de mover os quadris que o novo setlist lhe impunha. Ficou ainda mais feliz de ter resolvido ir até ali, aquelas músicas eram ótimas. Ao fim da terceira, resolveu olhar a cabine do DJ, queria ver quem era o responsável por aquela sequência tão boa e hipnotizante. Não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso com o que viu. Ora, se não era justamente o moreno entediante. Como se tivesse sido estimulado pelo olhar do loiro, o DJ pegou o microfone para se apresentar naquela hora. E ao ouvir o nome, Yuri lembrou-se.

Otabek Altin. Não via o cara a mais de 2 anos e ele estava diferente – embora mantivesse a mesma expressão de peixe morto. Altin tinha sido a sensação no seu colégio no fim do ensino médio. Recém-chegado do Cazaquistão, o moreno foi o assunto entre todas as meninas – e alguns dos meninos – da turma de Yuri. O próprio loiro teve que aguentar JJ falando do moreno por mais tempo do que gostaria – “Acho que estou apaixonado Yuri...”, “Você se apaixona por alguém diferente a cada duas semanas JJ, vai passar”. Yuri, por sua vez, nunca viu graça no tal cazaque. 

Bom, pelo menos fazia sentido ele estar com um ar tão sério – nos meses em que conviveram Yuri nunca tinha visto uma expressão muito diferente mesmo, não que prestasse muita atenção – ainda mais se estava ali a trabalho e não apenas pra se divertir. E Yuri tinha que admitir, ele fazia um bom trabalho. Não queria parar de dançar mas já sentia vontade de beber algo de novo, então foi até o bar e pediu a Pichit a bebida mais leve e refrescante que tivesse e voltou com ela pra pista. Enquanto se mexia no ritmo da música e bebericava de seu copo, seus olhos voltavam à cabine do DJ.

Ele estava mesmo diferente. Se fosse outra pessoa, Yuri poderia dizer que talvez a regata monótona na verdade delineava muito bem o peitoral definido que o moreno tinha. E talvez que o fato de ele beber Whisky lhe conferia um ar de masculinidade que lhe caía bem. E talvez que aquele rosto sério fosse bem bonito e assim, concentrado em mixar as músicas de maneira brilhante, ficava bem sexy... “Sexy? O que diabos estou pensando?”. Yuri sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez e achou que era melhor parar de dançar. Claramente a bebida e aquele clima sensual que tinha se instaurado na pista de dança estava lhe deixando meio doido.

Voltou ao bar e viu que Pichit estava num raro momento de descanso.

\- O pessoal foi todo dançar, o novo DJ está mandando bem mesmo. É apenas a terceira noite que ele toca aqui e sempre causa esse efeito. Que acha Yuri?

\- Ah sim, nunca tinha ouvido esse tipo de set aqui... Ele é mesmo ótimo.

\- Hmm, você deve ter achado ele ótimo mesmo, não para de olhar pra ele desde que o viu aqui no bar.

Yuri desviou o olhar da cabine para Pichit e viu o sorriso perverso no rosto do amigo. Não podia nem negar, estava mesmo olhando pro cara dois segundos atrás. Mas tinha um motivo, certo? Certo.

\- Eu estava achando bem esquisito um tipo sem graça como ele por aqui, fiquei surpreso quando vi que era ele que estava comandando esse som tão bom, só isso.

\- Sem graça é? Sei... Esse não seria um adjetivo que eu usaria pra descrever o Otabek.

\- Pois é isso que sempre achei dele.

\- Como assim? Se conhecem?

\- Estudamos juntos no fim do ensino médio. JJ tinha uma queda extremamente irritante pelo cara. Reconheci quando ele falou o nome...

\- Ah, entendo. JJ sempre teve bom gosto.

\- Se você diz.

\- Em todo caso Yuri, se for ficar aqui até o final, podemos ir juntos pra casa.

\- Isso seria ótimo Pichit.

O barman morava na mesma quadra que Yuri, no prédio ao lado. Seria bom ter companhia na volta, embora não tivesse bebido demais, não costumava mesmo andar por aí sozinho de madrugada, tendo sempre Jean como companhia.

\- Certo. E como vai me esperar, de repente pode até cumprimentar o seu colega “sem graça” pelo bom trabalho.

Pichit deu uma piscadinha marota e Yuri apenas revirou os olhos com o comentário. Não tinha nenhuma intenção em ir cumprimentar Otabek. Tinham trocado poucas palavras 2 anos atrás e não se viam desde a formatura. E, pela cara, o moreno continuava nada interessante – embora, o fato de ser DJ e ser tão bom fosse no mínimo surpreendente. Por isso Yuri decidiu que não deixaria de aproveitar enquanto ele estivesse tocando. Estava ali pra dançar afinal.

\- Vou voltar pra pista Pichit. Você está falando muita bobagem hoje.

Ainda ouviu a gargalhada do amigo ao se afastar.

___________________________________________

Otabek tocou até o fim da festa. Foi ele que anunciou, as 4:30 da manhã, que a Eros estava encerrando aquela noite. Ainda demorou quase uma hora até o local esvaziar de fato e só sobrar Yuri e os funcionários. Quando Pichit terminou seus afazeres no bar, deixando a limpeza para os mais novos, chamou-o até a área de funcionários da boate.

\- Eu vou pegar minhas coisas Yuri e acho que Chris quer falar algo comigo também, mas vou tentar não demorar, tudo bem?

\- Sem problemas Pichit, eu não estou com pressa.

Yuri não sentia sono. Estava cansado e suado e levemente alegre pela bebida, mas a última hora e meia da festa tinha com certeza sido a melhor. As músicas que o moreno tocava eram realmente ótimas de dançar e mesmo as que Yuri não conhecia lhe traziam sensações boas. A penúltima, por exemplo, era uma que ele jamais tinha ouvido, mas que o deixou ainda mais animado. Era nisso que pensava quando viu o DJ entrar na sala de funcionários com uma maleta que devia ter seu equipamento. Yuri estava sentado no sofá do lugar e tratou de virar o rosto e desviar o olhar – embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê.

\- Oi, desculpe, mas esse lugar é apenas pra funcionários e a boate já fechou.

Yuri o olhou, mas ele estava de costas pra si.

\- Tá falando comigo?

\- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, não é? Você não deveria estar aqui – o DJ falou enquanto guardava o equipamento num armário.

“Mais que puto debochado”

\- Estou exatamente no lugar onde deveria estar.

\- Você trabalha aqui? Eu te vi no bar e na pista e...

Yuri parou de ouvir quando o outro disse que o viu. Entre tantas pessoas ele o viu? O teria reconhecido?

\- ... e você estava dançando tão animado e não parecia estar no meio de nada profissional...

\- Não, eu não trabalho aqui.

\- Então cara, você realmente não devia estar aqui.

\- Porra, relaxa... Eu sou amigo do Pichit e do Chris eles estão em reunião agora e eu vou embora junto com o Pichit, por isso estou aqui esperando.

\- Ah. Por que não disse logo então?

\- Porque não devo explicação nenhuma a você.

Enfim, Otabek se virou, após trancar o armário, dando um sorriso torto. Por dentro Yuri pensou “Puta merda, UAU”. Por fora emburrou a cara e olhou nos olhos do outro com uma expressão de desafio.

\- Plisetsky? É você mesmo?

\- Hmph. Oi Altin.

\- Nossa, desculpe, eu nem te reconheci. Te vi dançando mas você está...

\- Estou o que? – Yuri desafiou.

\- Diferente.

Yuri tentou ler nas entrelinhas da expressão de Otabek se ele debochava de si de alguma forma, mas não encontrou nada. Decidindo que não tinha porque destrata-lo – nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de problema afinal - aceitou a mão que o outro lhe estendia. O aperto de mão do moreno era quente e firme. Seguraram por um segundo a mais do que o necessário até enfim soltarem e voltarem a se encarar.

\- É, você também.

\- Sério? Não acho que eu tenha mudado muito. Mas você mudou bastante. Menos seus olhos. Seus olhos são os mesmos.

“Que que esse cara tá falando?” Yuri pensou. De fato tinha mudado bastante depois de terminar o ensino médio. Tinha crescido uns bons 5 centímetros nesses 2 anos, seu corpo, embora ainda esguio, agora era bem mais definido. Seu cabelo, que antes ficava na altura de seu queixo, agora já chegava em seus ombros e a franja longa cobria uma grande parte do seu rosto. Mas não entendia o que o moreno queria dizer sobre seus olhos. Quando tinha reparado neles pra falar assim? Antes que perguntasse, porém, o moreno se jogou no sofá ao seu lado.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Hã? Vou esperar. Também preciso falar com Chris. Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui com você um pouco?

E de novo o sorriso. Yuri desviou o olhar. Não sabia por que mas parecia que encarar esse sorriso poderia ser altamente...perigoso.

\- Tanto faz.

Respondeu sem olhar pro outro mas sentindo o olhar dele queimando sobre si. O sofá não era muito grande e o jeito como estavam sentados fazia com que suas pernas se tocassem muito levemente. Yuri tentava dizer pra si mesmo que deveria afastar a sua, mas não se mexia. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio e percebendo que o outro o olhava de novo, falou

\- O que foi?

\- Nada... só... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Hm. Tá.

\- Você curtiu o set de hoje? Eu sou novo aqui e você parece frequentar o lugar a um tempo e bom, é amigo do meu chefe, então seria bom saber sua opinião.

Yuri encarou o moreno e achou graça da expressão que estampava sua face, uma mistura de profissionalismo e vergonha. “Ele é quase...fofo, quando demonstra alguma emoção”. No segundo seguinte em que pensou isso se repreendeu e se focou em responder a pergunta do outro.

\- Na verdade, eu gostei muito. Foi um set bem diferente, bastante original, mas posso dizer que foi o melhor da noite, pelo menos desde a hora que eu cheguei.

Yuri não costumava elogiar nem seus amigos mais próximos. Mas jamais mentiria e sabia valorizar o trabalho dos outros, afinal, apreciava imensamente quando o seu era valorizado, então respondeu com toda a sinceridade. Mas não estava preparado para o sorriso que o outro deu, o que fez com que Yuri é que se sentisse envergonhado dessa vez. “Mas que porra...”, pensou ao sentir o rosto esquentar.

\- Nossa, muito obrigado! Eu estava bastante apreensivo, não sabia como o pessoal ia reagir a não ouvir só os maiores hits.

\- Ah sim, tinham várias músicas que eu não conhecia, e olha que eu sou bem viciado, mas eram bem boas. Mas, a penúltima que você tocou, de quem é? Qual o nome?

O rosto do DJ ficou vermelho antes de ele responder.

\- Bem, aquela, é... é minha. Eu compus e mixei. Coloquei pra tocar porque precisava ouvir como ficaria no ambiente, e como já tinha pouca gente...

A voz do outro foi sumindo aos poucos ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Yuri se arregalavam. A música era dele? Aquela música que conseguiu fazer Yuri ficar animado de novo a ponto de mal perceber o cansaço de estar a horas ali? Ok, agora Yuri estava impressionado...um pouco.

\- É sua?

\- Uhum. Estava muito ruim?

\- Na verdade eu perguntei porque gostei muito, queria saber pra procurar e baixar, de repente...

Agora foi o olhar do moreno que se arregalou e logo o sorriso lindo voltou aos seus lábios e o rubor voltou a face de Yuri.

\- Nossa! Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Bom, o registro ainda tá correndo e eu ainda não fiz o upload dela, mas se você me prometer não repassar a ninguém posso te enviar...

“Que? Ele é louco? Como assim me enviar uma música original que ainda nem está registrada? Quão ingênuo ele pode ser?”

\- Oi... tá me ouvindo? Se não quiser tudo bem...

\- Hã? Você não tem medo de passar uma música original que você ainda nem tem o registro pra qualquer um?

\- Hmm... Mas você não é qualquer um Yuri.

\- Saber nossos nomes e termos convivido por uns meses anos atrás não quer dizer que haja esse tipo de confiança, seu idiota!

\- Não? Por algum motivo eu acho que posso confiar em você. E como você é o primeiro fã da minha música eu realmente gostaria que você a tivesse então... Você quer a música ou não?

“Esse cara é inacreditável!”.

\- Você é doido.

\- O problema é convivência? A gente pode conviver...

“Opa, o que? Agora ele tá flertando comigo? Na cara dura? Assim, do nada, sem nenhum sinal? Ou ele falou isso na inocência? E por que estou corando de novo? Merda!”

\- Você...

Mas antes que Yuri terminasse de falar, Pichit e Chris surgiram na sala e o loiro mais velho tratou de se dirigir a eles animadamente

\- Ah, Yuri, Otabek, vejo que já se apresentaram! Bom, bom. Otabek, querido, você pode vir aqui um minutinho? Pichit, vai ser rápido, me espere aqui ou lá fora se preferir.

Otabek então seguiu Chris pra dentro da sala do gerente e Pichit se sentou ao lado de Yuri – “Pichit consegue se sentar sem encostar na minha perna”.

\- Vejo que resolveu cumprimentar seu amigo Yuri.

\- Ele não é meu amigo. E não teve jeito, ele entrou e eu estava aqui. O puto nem me olhou e já veio dizendo que não devia estar na área de funcionários.

\- Ele não te reconheceu?

\- Ah, depois reconheceu sim. Mas, tanto faz também.

Yuri ficou quieto. Por algum motivo estava na defensiva. Mas não pensou muito nisso e Pichit voltou a falar

\- Chris vai nos dar uma carona até em casa, tudo bem?

Agora Pichit parecia um pouco envergonhado e Yuri achou graça

\- Claro Pichit, tudo certo. Não precisa fazer essa cara.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que o barman e o gerente da Eros tinham uma relação que ia além da profissional, embora eles não assumissem nenhum tipo de compromisso. Mas Pichit sempre parecia se constranger com essa bobagem.

\- Mas podemos esperar lá fora então? Tá meio quente aqui...

Yuri realmente se sentia quente e estava meio desconfortável naquele sofá.

Estavam a uns 5 minutos parados ao lado do carro de Chris, já se aproximavam das 6 da manhã e o céu já dava os primeiros sinais de querer clarear quando Chris e Otabek saíram da boate e vieram de encontro a eles. Dessa vez Yuri não desviou o olhar do moreno, lembrando do ~possível~ flerte que ele lhe tinha direcionado pouco antes.

\- Bom meninos, podemos ir... – disse Chris - Otabek, você está de carro? Precisa de uma carona?

\- Não Chris, tudo bem, minha moto está ali.

E apontou para uma Harley-Davidson Fat Boy Special novinha a poucos metros de onde estavam. Ok, agora sim Yuri estava impressionado. Otabek-peixe-morto-Altin era DJ E pilotava uma máquina daquelas? Apesar de nunca ter tido a paciência de incluir a licença pra pilotar motos em sua carteira de motorista, amava as máquinas e aquela era um de seus mais recentes objetos de desejo. “Quanto o Chris paga pros DJ’s aqui pra esse cara poder comprar uma moto dessas?”. Viu o moreno pegar uma jaqueta de couro de dentro de sua mochila e vesti-la e ok, teve que admitir, o visual lhe caía bem. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, antes que o outro colocasse a mochila nas costas, o loiro se aproximou e falou

\- Otabek, seu celular tá aí?

\- Hm? Sim – o moreno pegou o celular de um bolso menor da mochila – aqui, por que?

Yuri então pegou o celular da mão do outro, digitou seu número, salvou e mandou uma mensagem pra seu próprio Whatsapp, para salvar o número do moreno em seu aparelho em seguida.

\- Sabe, a música. Eu quero. Tchau.

Foi tudo o que disse antes de se virar e entrar no banco traseiro do carro de Chris. Sequer olhou de novo pro moreno, mas sabia que ele olhava pra si.

\- Sem graça né?

\- Cala a boca Pichit.

Mas, apesar da resposta malcriada, Yuri por algum motivo estava se sentindo muito bem observando aquele nascer do sol de domingo.

__________________________________

Não demorou muito pra Otabek entrar em contato com Yuri. No fim da tarde de segunda, quando foi checar seu celular antes de sair do seu trabalho de meio-período, Yuri viu que o moreno tinha mandado um áudio. Era curto, tinha poucos segundos, mas Yuri reconheceu o ritmo da tal música que o DJ compôs. Yuri pressionou o botão pra gravar e disse “Hm, alguns segundos de tum-ti-tum, estou impressionado”. Falou isso num tom meio debochado, meio divertido.

Menos de um minuto depois a resposta veio

Altin – bom, seguindo a constatação de um certo alguém, como não nos víamos a mais de 2 anos e não temos uma convivência eu não devia lhe confiar minha música, então é tudo o que posso oferecer, foi mal :p

Você – hmm. Parece um pé no saco esse certo alguém, eu realmente queria essa música.

Yuri sorria. Não entendia porque estava sendo tão amigável com alguém com relação a quem sempre foi um tanto quanto indiferente, mas não lhe parecia algo ruim. O celular fez um pequeno barulho e Yuri pegou-o novamente

Altin – podemos dar um jeito nisso, se eu te ver mais vezes posso adquirir a confiança necessária.

Ok. Yuri não tinha mais dúvidas. Otabek Altin estava flertando consigo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi “Que abusado”. Mas logo rumou para outros caminhos. Yuri nunca soube se JJ tinha conseguido alguma coisa com o outro moreno. Antes da formatura os comentários de que Otabek era bissexual estavam rolando na escola e Yuri teve que aguentar um JJ muito animado por de fato ter uma chance. Mas na maior parte do tempo em que seu amigo começava a falar do assunto Yuri se concentrava na música que tocava em seus fones de ouvido e se limitava a acenar com a cabeça sem ouvir de fato.

Poucos dias depois da formatura Yuri embarcou para a Rússia para viver um período com seu avô, tendo retornado há poucos meses ao ser aceito numa universidade canadense. No tempo em que ficou fora mantinha contato com JJ e, puxando pela memória, lembrava-se de o amigo ter mencionado algo sobre Otabek ainda nas férias logo depois de Yuri ter ido embora. Mas como sempre não estava prestando total atenção. Agora se perguntava se o amigo tinha de fato se apaixonado pelo cazaque e se eles tinham tido algum relacionamento e como isso teria terminado – Yuri sabia que JJ tinha entrado na faculdade solteiro naquele mesmo ano, então se eles tivessem mesmo tido algo, teria sido breve. Mas mesmo sendo breve, Yuri não poderia dar trela pro ex de seu melhor amigo, certo? Ou... “Mas o que estou pensando? Por que estou cogitando corresponder ao flerte dele? Desde quando eu penso em ter algo assim com alguém tão sem-graça?”

Yuri já estava voltando para casa, a mensagem visualizada e não respondida em seu celular e agora se questionava se Otabek era mesmo tão sem-graça assim. Bom, ele é um DJ muito bom e pilota uma moto irada. E tá, nunca foi exatamente feio, mas agora está com um corpo mais forte, está um pouco mais alto e Yuri poderia acha-lo atraente, talvez. Mas ainda tinha aquele olhar de peixe-morto e o jeito debochado e indiferente, quase sem demonstrar emoções, que irritavam o loiro profundamente. “Mas quando ele sorri é algo realmente bonito de se ver... Ok Yuri Plisetsky, você deve estar ficando louco mas...”

Você: É, talvez possamos...

Você: dar um jeito nisso.

Respondeu rapidamente, jogou o celular silenciado na cama assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, não querendo ver a possível resposta do outro no momento, e tratou de ocupar-se. Se fosse cometer o ato estranho de cogitar ter algum envolvimento com Altin, tinha que falar com JJ antes. “Amigos antes das minas”, ou, nesse caso “dos caras”, certo?

Jean entrou pela porta do quarto do loiro algum tempo depois, escandaloso como sempre, sem nem se preocupar em bater e sem se importar um pouco que fosse ao encontrar um Yuri apenas com uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura, com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho que acabara de tomar.

\- Yuri! Por que você não atende esse celular?

\- Cacete Leroy, bate na merda da porta, esse é o meu quarto!

Yuri falou e lançou um olhar mortal ao melhor amigo

\- Estou te ligando desde que saí do trabalho e você não atende. Como não desgruda do celular achei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa e vim logo pra casa te salvar.

\- Não aconteceu nada, eu só estava no banho, como você pode ver. E eu não sou a porra de uma donzela pra precisar ser salvo!

\- Certo, certo.

JJ jogou-se na cama sem pedir licença e Yuri continuava a encará-lo com uma expressão de incredulidade. “Como é que eu aguento essa cara a mais de 7 anos? Mais, o que eu tinha na cabeça de dividir um apartamento com ele?”.

\- Yuri, por mais que eu aprecie a visão, estou morrendo de fome, dá pra se vestir pra irmos logo comer alguma coisa?

\- Babaca

Yuri suspirou antes de jogar a toalha na cara do canadense e começar a se vestir. Não tinha vergonha nenhuma de Jean. Por mais que tenham tido algo na adolescência, eram amigos antes e continuaram sendo amigos depois sem nunca ter nenhum clima estranho nem nada do tipo. Compartilhavam tudo e já haviam se visto nus muitas vezes para que Yuri se incomodasse. Quando examinava uma camisa com mangas com estampa de tigre tentando decidir se usaria ela viu JJ se esticar para pegar seu celular que estava jogado na cama. Pensando que poderia ter alguma mensagem de Otabek e que não queria que o amigo visse nada estranho antes que tocasse no assunto, praticamente se jogou em cima do outro, imediatamente antes de ele acender a tela do aparelho.

\- Hey, que isso gatinho?!

\- Não mexe nas coisas dos outros assim, idiota!

\- O que? Por que? Tá mandando nudes? – JJ perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Que? Não. Você só pensa nisso é? Hmph, tanto faz, vou deixar o celular aqui carregando. – Yuri colocou o aparelho no carregador em sua escrivaninha e completou – Vamos logo, também estou com fome.

\- Aleluia!!

JJ tagarelava sem parar no caminho até a lanchonete e Yuri escutava parcialmente, pensando em como abordar o assunto que queria tocar com o amigo. Não entendia porque estava colocando tanto pensamento nisso, não era como se estivesse contando as horas pra sair com Otabek, mas mesmo assim pensava. Foi quando JJ começou a falar sobre não saber o que fazer pra comemorar seu aniversário que Yuri teve sua deixa. Lembrando da festa que tinha presenciado no último sábado, sugeriu,

\- Por que não comemora na Eros? Aposto que Chris até te deixaria ser uma das atrações da noite...

\- Yuri, que ótima ideia! Eu estou mesmo compondo uma música em minha homenagem, quer ouvir?

\- Sabia... Mas não, outra hora. – “Tá, lá vai”. – Eu fui na Eros sábado, nem te conto quem encontrei tocando lá... Aquele cara que você gostava no fim do ensino médio, o Altin.

Yuri observava a expressão de JJ que pareceu um pouco surpreso mas não tanto quanto o loiro esperava.

\- Ah, é mesmo, eu soube que ele ia voltar por agora. Ele está tocando na Eros então? Isso é legal! Vocês se falaram?

\- É, sim, falamos, um pouco. Você já sabia, tem falado com ele?

\- Pela internet, as vezes. Ele foi pra Europa uns meses depois do fim das férias naquela época e acabou virando DJ. Vi o check-in dele na cidade uns dias atrás e foi assim que eu soube que ele tinha voltado pra cá.

Para Yuri parecia que JJ falava do outro moreno de forma bastante natural, não parecia haver sentimentos mal resolvidos nem nada do tipo. Mas ainda queria confirmar antes de... sabe-se lá o que fosse fazer em relação ao cazaque.

\- Mas então, eu não lembro direito, você chegou a ficar mesmo com ele naquela época? Lembro até hoje de você dizendo que estava apaixonado... – Yuri deu um riso meio forçado e esperou pela resposta do amigo.

\- Ah sim, a gente ficou naquelas férias, eu te falei isso por telefone na época Yuri.

\- É, deve ter falado. – Yuri não sabia por que mas sentia como se tivesse levado um banho de água fria. – Então chegaram a namorar mesmo né...

\- Quê? Namorar? Não Yuri! A gente só ficou mesmo! Ele é bem gostoso, mas era mesmo muito sério...

\- Ah, é? Você disse que estava apaixonado...

\- Ah vá Yuri, eu me apaixonava de 15 em 15 dias, você mesmo dizia isso. A gente ficou e foi legal e só. Depois quase não nos falamos mais, embora ele seja um cara bacana.

Agora Yuri tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Então parece que não teria problema se eles resolvessem...hum...como foi que o moreno falou... “se verem mais”. Percebendo a expressão do amigo JJ parou de andar e encarou Yuri antes de perguntar.

\- Por que tanto interesse em saber o que houve entre eu e ele do nada Yuri? Você vivia dizendo que só me ouvir falar dele te entediava... O que foi que vocês conversaram quando se viram hein?

Yuri ficou vermelho e se amaldiçoou por isso, por que em seguida o amigo estava falando, de um jeito bem mais escandaloso do que o necessário, ainda mais considerando que estavam no meio da rua

\- AI MEU DEUS, VOCÊS FICARAM?

\- Ficar? Que? Não, JJ, de onde tirou isso?

\- Olha sua cara Yuri, você tá vermelho! Vamos, não minta pra mim. Ficaram lá na Eros?

Yuri suspirou antes de responder.

\- Não Jean, nós não ficamos. Só conversamos um pouco e bem, ele é um DJ muito bom e tem essa música irada que eu quero ter salva e que só ele tem porque é dele afinal, e ele tem uma moto foda, daí eu acabei passando meu telefone pra ele num impulso e ele veio com um papo da gente se ver e – eu não estou dizendo que quero – mas achei que deveria falar algo com você porque não ia cogitar ter algo com um ex seu – de novo, não que eu esteja pensando nisso – pras coisas não ficarem estranhas e...

Yuri falava tão rápido que quase não respirava e JJ começou a rir da exasperação do amigo.

\- Tá rindo de que babaca?

\- Ai, Yuri, tudo bem, já entendi que você está a fim dele e queria saber se tudo bem... Muito fofo da sua parte viu?! Mas ó, vai fundo, você tem minha benção. Só me pergunto como isso foi acontecer, já que você vivia dizendo que ele era sem-graça quando metade da escola queria ficar com ele, ele deve estar mudado...

Yuri arregalou um pouco os olhos ao se dar conta do que JJ falou. Estaria mesmo a fim de Otabek? Assim , tão rápido? Claro que atração é uma coisa rápida mesmo e Yuri já tinha se permitido admitir que o moreno havia se tornado um cara atraente, mas...

\- Ei, eu não disse que to a fim dele JJ! E eu não sou fofo porra nenhuma e nem pedi pela sua benção... Mas... é bom que, hum, as coisas não tenham terminado mal entre vocês. Só, porque, você sabe, eu não vi motivos pra tratar ele mal, então, meio que falei que tudo bem a gente se ver...

\- AI MEU DEUS MEUS DOIS CRUSHS DO PASSADO VÃO A UM ENCONTRO JUNTOS EU PRECISO VER ISSO

\- Para de gritar JJ! Quem falou de encontro?

Mas Yuri já ria e não protestou – muito – em explicar como Otabek estava diferente a ponto de fazer Yuri cogitar sair com ele para algo que, com certeza, não era um encontro.


	2. 2

Marcaram de se encontrar na quinta-feira a tarde, numa pequena padaria próxima à boate, aonde tinha o melhor croissant de chocolate que Yuri já tinha comido na vida. Chegou na padaria uns minutos antes da hora combinada e escolheu uma mesa num canto mais reservado. Vestia uma camisa com estampa de tigre e uma calça justa e com alguns rasgos e tinha os cabelos ainda úmidos e soltos. Quando o moreno entrou, usando uma camisa cinza com estampa de caveira e calças jeans básicas, Yuri admitiu mais uma vez que ele era realmente bonito. Otabek trazia na mão um capacete preto com algumas chamas vermelhas desenhadas e o loiro se viu desejando poder dar uma volta na moto dele.

A conversa entre eles foi muito mais fácil do que Yuri poderia imaginar. Mesmo com seus amigos mais próximos o loiro mais ouvia do que falava e, mesmo assim, nem sempre prestava real atenção ao que os outros estavam contando sobre suas vidas. E na época de colégio nunca tinham conversado por muito tempo, então Yuri achava que o clima poderia ser bem estranho. Mas não era nada difícil falar com Otabek. Yuri se viu falando de seu trabalho, de seu avô, sua gata – que ficara na Rússia e Yuri não via a hora de ir busca-la, tudo na maior naturalidade, como se fossem amigos há anos. E também estava genuinamente interessado no que ele tinha a dizer. Como sobre sua irmã mais nova, seu mochilão na Europa, como começou sua carreira de DJ ou sua paixão por motos. Quando entraram nesse assunto Yuri já estava a vontade o suficiente pra pedir

\- Podemos dar uma volta? De moto, eu digo.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, se não tiver problema.

\- Problema nenhum

Saíram da padaria, se aproximaram da moto que estava estacionada ao lado dela e Otabek pegou um capacete pequeno de dentro do bagageiro da moto, entregando a Yuri

\- Sempre carrega alguém pra ter um capacete a mais? – Yuri perguntou

\- Na verdade não, mas pensei que talvez pudesse carregar alguém hoje – Otabek respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Yuri apenas acenou com a cabeça sentindo o rosto corar. Antes de dar a partida Otabek perguntou se Yuri tinha um destino em mente. Na verdade não tinha, só queria mesmo era dar uma volta, então deixou a cargo do mais velho. Segurando-se nas alças traseiras e sentindo o vento forte que vinha com o cheiro do perfume do cazaque Yuri não pôde deixar de se sentir confortável. Só quando entraram por uma estrada mais estreita, inclinada e pouco movimentada é que Yuri percebeu pra onde iam. Era mesmo uma boa ideia ir até o mirante da cidade ver o sol se pôr.

O local estava quase vazio, já que era um dia de semana, então o silêncio era agradável. Mesmo assim Otabek o quebrou

\- E então, será que já posso confiar em você o suficiente pra te enviar minha música? Isso é, se você gostou mesmo dela...

\- É claro que gostei idiota. Mas... não sei.

\- Ah, qual é Yuri, eu já sei até o nome do seu primeiro gato e você já sabe mais sobre mim do que boa parte dos meus amigos nessa cidade.

Isso surpreendeu Yuri. Sabia que tinha compartilhado muito mais de si do que o habitual, mas não sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Sem saber o que dizer, mudou o assunto pra primeira coisa que veio em sua mente

\- Eu comentei com JJ que...hum...íamos nos ver.

\- Ah! JJ! Nossa, faz um tempo que não falo com ele. Como ele está?

\- Bem, bem... Nós estamos na mesma universidade e dividimos um apartamento.

\- Que legal que vocês continuaram amigos depois do colégio.

\- É, sim, ele é meu amigo mais antigo.

\- Ele é um cara bem bacana

\- Ele falou isso de você também

\- Bom saber

Depois de mais um minuto de um silêncio agora não tão confortável, apoiados na mureta do mirante com os braços se tocando, Otabek perguntou

\- Yuri, vai querer a música ou não?

\- Vou. Mas não quero só isso...

O olhar questionador e o meio sorriso do outro fizeram Yuri se tocar do que tinha dito e de como poderia ser interpretado e se apressou a tentar se explicar melhor

\- Digo, gostaria de ouvir mais músicas suas, eu gostei mesmo desse estilo...

\- Ah claro, eu posso te mostrar mais da próxima vez que a gente se ver.

\- JJ é músico também, mas foca mais nas letras que muitas vezes são ou muito bobas ou narcisistas ou muito melosas pro meu gosto...

\- Ah, ele chegou a me mostrar uma naquela época...

\- Ah sim, quando vocês...

Yuri parou abruptamente tentando observar a reação do cazaque à informação de que ele sabia do envolvimento passado dos dois. Mas o olhar de Otabek apenas o incentivava a continuar falando. Yuri ficou num misto entre estar constrangido e com expectativa sobre o que o outro iria dizer sobre o assunto e não falou nada, então o cazaque retomou a conversa

\- Ah sim, imaginei que você soubesse disso... Te incomoda?

\- A mim? Na verdade...não. Nem a ele, pelo que percebi. E você?

\- Eu o que?

\- Você sei lá, gostava dele...?

Mal perguntou, Yuri se sentiu um completo idiota.

\- Bom, ele é muito legal, mas você já sabe disso, mas se por gostar você diz pra algo mais sério, então não. Ele era muito...hum...demais. E embora seja uma ótima companhia acho que me sinto mais a vontade com pessoas um pouco diferentes.

\- Ele é mesmo...demais. Diferentes como?

\- Como você.

Yuri não sabia como queria responder a isso nesse momento e falou apenas “Hm” e continuou encarando a paisagem. Mas deixou que o toque entre os braços apoiados na mureta se tornasse mais óbvio e que um sorriso pequeno lhe enfeitasse os lábios.

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs os dois homens rumaram pra fora do mirante. Em mais uma atitude ousada, Otabek passou um braço pelos ombros do loiro. Eles tinham a mesma altura, mas o cazaque era mais forte, o corpo de Yuri bem mais esguio. Apreciando o contato, Yuri se deixou abraçar e viu o meio sorriso do outro se formar em seus lábios. Assim, quando subiram na moto mais uma vez, ao invés de se segurar nas alças traseiras Yuri abraçou o moreno. Caso algo desse errado, ainda teria a desculpa de que precisava passar as coordenadas até sua casa. Quando chegaram, desmontaram da moto e Yuri entregou o capacete a Otabek

\- Agora você sabe mais uma coisa sobre mim: aonde eu moro. É no apartamento 207 desse prédio. O Pichit mora no prédio ao lado. E, bem, já te disse, mas JJ mora aqui também. Obrigado pela carona.

\- Certo, manda um abraço pra ele. Qualquer hora dessas você me dá uma carona e fica sabendo aonde eu moro também.

\- Acho justo.

Se aproximou do outro com a intenção de lhe dar um abraço, mas não poderia dizer que ficou realmente surpreso quando Otabek se reposicionou e lhe puxou para um beijo. Os lábios se tocaram e Yuri ainda pôde sentir o gosto do café que o outro tomara em sua boca. Não foi um beijo casto, mas também não foi nada desesperado. As bocas e línguas se moviam uma contra a outra de maneira envolvente e sincronizada, como se já se conhecessem a tempos. As mãos de Otabek estavam posicionadas uma no rosto e outra no meio das costas de Yuri e uma das do loiro encontrou o caminho até a nuca do moreno. O beijo, assim como tudo entre eles, pareceu muito natural. Certo. Quando se separaram, com Yuri puxando levemente o lábio inferior de Otabek entre seus dentes, ambos tinham a face corada, mas não estavam nada desconfortáveis com a situação.

-Boa noite Yuri.

\- Boa.

____________________________

Yuri passou a sexta-feira com um humor bem melhor do que o normal. Prestou mais atenção nas aulas – mesmo sendo de anatomia, matéria que odiava. Não chamou Yuuri, seu colega de trabalho, de porco nenhuma vez naquele dia e foi capaz de responder educadamente às perguntas infinitas de JJ sobre a música que estava fazendo para si mesmo ao invés de falar que não poderia se importar menos.

Ainda na noite de quinta Otabek enviara, junto com mais um boa noite, não só a música que tinha gerado tudo aquilo, como mais três pra que Yuri conhecesse. O DJ tinha mesmo bastante talento. Yuri tinha certeza que quando ele lançasse esse que seria seu primeiro álbum original na internet ficaria bastante conhecido no ramo.

Yuri não negou quando Otabek o chamou pra dar uma volta no domingo. Quando Otabek levou Yuri até seu apartamento, JJ estava chegando no local. Se Yuri tinha algum receio quanto à essa situação ele morreu ali. Otabek e JJ conversavam como grandes amigos. Parecia muito natural estar na companhia um do outro e Yuri também se sentia confortável com os dois juntos.

Assim, passaram algumas semanas em que Yuri e Otabek conversavam por mensagens, se viam algumas vezes por semana e o loiro cada vez mais admitia que tinham muitas coisas em comum. Já estavam nessa a cerca de um mês quando Yuri conseguiu, finalmente, alguém para trazer sua gata da Rússia. Mila, uma colega antiga de lá, iria visitar alguns familiares no Canadá e se predispôs a levar Potya até Yuri, que ficou eufórico. Otabek fez questão de ir com ele até o aeroporto e quando Mila apareceu junto com a gata Yuri foi praticamente correndo até elas, pegando a caixa de transporte da mão da ruiva e colocando numa cadeira próxima para abrir e olhar bem pra sua gatinha. Potya ainda estava sonolenta pelos remédios que tomara pra passar pelo voo e Yuri queria leva-la pra casa o quanto antes e só quando levantou o olhar pra dizer isso é que prestou atenção no que acontecia ao seu lado

\- Beka, não acredito, que coincidência

\- É Mila, quanto tempo

Yuri olhava de um para o outro sem entender a intimidade ali presente enquanto a garota ruiva que era vizinha de seu avô na Rússia abraçava seu... bom, abraçava Otabek, a quem ela chamava de outra maneira.“Beka?”

\- É, oi Mila, muito obrigado por trazer a Potya. Vocês se conhecem?

\- Yuri, imagina, não foi nada! Nossa, seu cabelo cresceu mais desde a última vez que nos vimos, está lindo.

\- Obrigado. – Yuri respondeu ainda olhando de um pro outro sem entender o que acontecia. Foi Otabek que respondeu.

\- Eu passei pela Rússia naquele meu mochilão Yuri, acho que cheguei a te falar, conheci a Mila por lá.

\- Ah sim, que grande coincidência, Beka estava no hostel de um amigo meu bem na época em que passei um tempo lá, as festas foram lendárias com os sets dele! Não sabia que estava no Canadá agora.

\- Pois é...

Enquanto se encaminhavam para fora do aeroporto Yuri pouco ouvia a conversa e não falava nada, experimentando pela primeira vez um sentimento que nem sabia se tinha o direito de sentir naquele momento: ciúmes. Ele e Otabek não tinham definido nada no que dizia respeito a sua relação e sequer tinham passado de uns amassos sempre totalmente vestidos, mas Yuri via-se incomodado com a maneira como Mila parecia sempre tocar nele enquanto falava. O que era estranho pois não se sentia assim com a intimidade que Otabek tinha com Jean mesmo já tendo a certeza que eles já tinham tido algo. Mas bem, JJ era diferente.

\- Não é uma coincidência muito grande vocês serem amigos?

Yuri percebeu que a pergunta era pra si mas foi Otabek que respondeu

\- Na verdade, já nos conhecíamos do ensino médio e nos reencontramos e acabamos ficando mais que amigos

Yuri arregalou os olhos com a naturalidade que Otabek disse isso pra outra

\- Ah, que legal priminho! – a ruiva disse

\- Pera aí, priminho?

\- É Yuratchka, não estava ouvindo? Acabei de contar como por uma coincidência incrível nós descobrimos que somos primos depois de uns dias no hostel.

Yuri começou a rir como um louco e os outros dois ficaram sem entender nada até ele conseguir recuperar o fôlego e explicar.

\- Ah meu Deus, eu achei que vocês tinham ficado naquela época ou algo assim...

\- Que? Ah, não, não mesmo! Nossa, que situação, você devia estar achando que eu estava dando em cima do seu namorado agora, desculpa Yuratchka, não é nada disso!

A menção da palavra ‘namorado’ fez o coração de Yuri saltar mas Otabek apenas ria suavemente da situação, nada impactado pelo termo.

\- Bom meninos, eu tenho que ir, espero poder vê-los de novo enquanto estiver aqui. Até mais!

Mila se despediu e Yuri e Otabek pegaram um táxi e o cazaque ainda ria suavemente quando chegaram até o apartamento de Yuri. Depois de deixar Potya confortável, Yuri sentou-se ao lado do cazaque e este o puxou para um beijo calmo, acariciando levemente os cabelos e mordendo o lábio do loiro ao se separarem

\- Você estava lindo com ciúmes

Yuri fez uma cara indignada que só fez aumentar o sorriso do moreno

\- Ciúmes? Eu? De onde tirou isso?

\- Ah, não tente negar Yu-ra-tch-ka, eu vi muito bem.

\- Você viu errado, Be-ka. E não me chame assim.

\- Aham, tá. E por que não? Eu deixaria você me chamar de Beka se eu pudesse usar um apelido também – o moreno falava enquanto acariciava a coxa de Yuri levemente.

\- Você pode até me chamar por um apelido, mas não esse. Meu avô me chama assim e não é exatamente confortável lembrar dele quando estou com meu...

Yuri parou antes de completar a frase quando percebeu que ia usar a palavra que nunca discutiram antes até ela surgir na boca de Mila.

\- Namorado, Yuri. Acho que tudo bem se a gente disser que é namorado, não?

\- Somos? Namorados?

\- Eu não tenho saído com mais ninguém desde que começamos e você?

\- Eu também não.

\- Então...

\- Então...

\- Você quer ou não?

Yuri não precisava pensar.

\- Quero

O beijo agora foi mais quente. As bocas se encontraram já famintas, se explorando daquele jeito certo e confortável, mas com muito mais desejo. Não demorou nem um minuto pra que Yuri estivesse no colo de Otabek, os corpos colados e esquentando cada vez mais conforme as mãos de ambos trilhavam caminhos por cabelos, pescoços e costas e as bocas só se separavam dos beijos e mordidas quando precisavam de ar. Até que ouviram um barulho e quando olharam JJ estava parado na soleira da porta os observando

\- Por favor, não se importem comigo, continuem, estou apreciando muito ver dois caras com quem já fiquei se pegando no meu sofá

O canadense ria e tanto Yuri quanto Otabek ficaram vermelhos. O loiro foi o primeiro a se recuperar e jogar uma almofada na cara de JJ, e em seguida sair do colo de Otabek, encerrando o show, mas sem estar de fato muito constrangido.

\- Seu pervertido

\- hahah desculpa, não resisti.

Otabek já ria abertamente e Yuri não teve alternativa a não ser acompanhar a gargalhada. Acabaram os três jantando uma pizza juntos e antes de Otabek ir embora JJ lembrou que seu aniversário seria na Eros no próximo fim de semana.

\- Faço questão de você lá Otabek.

\- Vou estar trabalhando, mas quando acabar com certeza vou falar com vocês.

Mais tarde, quando estava indo dormir, Yuri recebeu uma mensagem no celular

Otabek: Yura

Você: hã?

Otabek: Yura. Você disse que posso te chamar por um apelido, escolhi Yura. Tudo bem?

Você: claro, tudo bem, eu gosto

Otabek: ótimo. Então boa noite Yura.

Você: boa noite Beka.

_________________________

Não se viram pelo resto da semana, conversando apenas por mensagens, e na sexta Yuri mandou uma foto de Potya brincando para Beka, só pra compartilhar a beleza de sua gata. Demorou uns 15 minutos mas eventualmente o outro respondeu com um “desculpe a demora, estava no banho” e em seguida uma foto de seus fones de ouvido com a legenda “começando a mixar pra amanhã”. Yuri, que não ia a Eros desde a noite em que encontrou Otabek, estava ansioso pela festa e mandou uma foto sorridente “quero dançar até cair”. E a resposta que recebeu o fez perder o fôlego.

Veja bem, Otabek não era muito de tirar fotos. Nesse tempo em que estavam saindo Yuri não tinha visto ele tirar uma selfie sequer. Por isso que, quando Yuri abriu a mensagem que continha uma foto do moreno de frente para o espelho, sem camisa, com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, fazendo um joinha e com aquela cara séria, com a legenda “desafio aceito”, sentiu-se surpreso, especial, excitado...tudo de uma vez. O corpo de Otabek era definido como Yuri havia imaginado e sentido – mas absurdamente ainda não tinha visto, já que era raro estarem sozinhos em algum lugar reservado o suficiente pra isso - e o moreno tinha a tatuagem de um samurai na lateral esquerda de seu abdômen, o que lhe deixava ainda mais gostoso. Yuri não respondeu nada na hora, mas antes de dormir, mandou um boa noite pra Otabek. Mas não um boa noite qualquer. Dessa vez foi Yuri quem enviou uma selfie, que mostrava de sua boca até o início de suas coxas. Estava sem camisa, apenas com uma boxer roxa. Yuri Plisetsky não era de aceitar provocação e não fazer nada a respeito e sorriu satisfeito ao ler a resposta do outro antes de deixar o celular de lado

Otabek: aah Yura, não vejo a hora de te ver amanhã. Boa noite.

A Eros estava lotada naquela noite. Otabek ia tocar no horário principal, mas passou antes para falar com Yuri e JJ na mesa em que estavam comemorando o aniversário do canadense. O loiro estava particularmente animado aquela noite, a ponto de nem se importar com a bebedeira de Victor e Yuuri, que se juntaram a festa sem nem conhecer o aniversariante ao reconhecerem Yuri no local. JJ adorou o platinado no momento em que ele elogiou seu show e nesse momento o ajudava a convencer o namorado a ir dançar no pole dance. Nem precisou de muito esforço e o japonês bêbado estava rebolando junto ao mastro e Yuri tirando fotos que sabia que fariam o amigo morrer de vergonha.

Algum tempo depois isso escutou a voz familiar no som da boate, se apresentando e agitando o público. Otabek começou o set com músicas bem conhecidas e foi adicionando mixagens ao longo do tempo. Yuri aproveitou as primeiras músicas pra ir ao banheiro e tomar mais um drink antes de se jogar na pista de dança. Quase no fim do set o loiro reconheceu aquela música que o moreno lhe enviou no início de tudo e olhou para a cabine. Otabek lhe lançou aquele sorriso perigoso e adicionou um tom mais sensual à mixagem. “Ah Beka, você não sabe com quem está se metendo” Yuri pensou e começou a entrar no clima da música sem tirar os olhos do DJ. Moveu os quadris de maneira provocante, soltou os cabelos que tinha prendido em coque, passou a mão pela lateral de seu corpo, mordeu o lábio inferior e...virou de costas. Encontrou JJ animado e continuou a dançar com o amigo, sem olhar pro namorado o resto do set, mas sabia que ele olhava pra si.

Quando a voz de Otabek se fez presente de novo, dessa vez pra se despedir e anunciar qual seria a próxima atração no palco da boate, Yuri foi até a mesa, deixou o dinheiro de sua conta, se despediu dos amigos – apesar dos protestos de JJ - e rumou para o estacionamento da boate. Não demorou a localizar a moto de Otabek e se encostou nela para esperar o moreno. Cerca de 10 minutos depois ele surgiu, já vestido com a jaqueta de couro e estampando um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- Está com pressa? Fui falar com JJ e ele disse que você saiu...

\- Só achei que deveria cobrar algo que até agora não aconteceu mesmo que você tenha me prometido a quase dois meses.

\- E o que seria?

\- Me mostrar aonde você mora. Mas, desculpe, vou ser um abusado e pedir sua carona de novo.

Otabek colou seu corpo ao de Yuri, puxando o loiro pela cintura, e falou baixo

\- Você pode abusar o quanto quiser de mim Yura.

Yuri sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem e desejou um beijo que não veio. Em seu íntimo sabia que era o troco pela provocação que tinha feito na pista de dança. Mas não se importava nem um pouco em ser provocado. Colocaram os capacetes, subiram na moto e Yuri se abraçou às costas de Otabek, sentindo o vento frio da madrugada. O moreno não morava longe, mas era do outro lado da ponte que cortava a cidade. O loft era bem mais novo e mais confortável que o apartamento de Yuri e ele não pôde deixar de comentar

\- Nossa, eu deveria ser DJ...

Otabek deu uma leve gargalhada antes de responder

\- Se quiser posso te ensinar. Mas na verdade o trabalho não paga tão bem assim, eu recebi uma herança ano passado e por isso pude investir em algumas coisas... Quer beber alguma coisa Yura? Ou fazer um lanche?

\- Na verdade não, mas não me importo se você quiser.

Otabek foi até a cozinha e colocou um pouco de whisky num copo pequeno. Bebeu em um gole só e depois pegou uma bala de menta.

\- E uma bala Yura, você aceita?

Yuri estava olhando a decoração da sala do apartamento e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Otabek se aproximou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido

\- Aqui, toma

Quando Yuri se virou ele tinha a bala de sua boca presa entre os dentes e a oferecia a Yuri, que sorriu perverso antes de pegá-la e logo iniciar um beijo urgente. A boca de Otabek tinha o gosto da menta misturado com o do whisky e era surpreendentemente gostoso. As línguas dançavam na mesma sintonia que tinham experimentado nas outras tantas vezes que se beijaram, mas de forma mais rápida e lasciva. As mãos também não demonstravam nenhuma timidez, as de Yuri abraçando o moreno e puxando seus cabelos e as de Otabek passeando pelas costas do loiro. Quando chegaram até sua bunda, apertando e puxando Yuri mais pra si e roçando os quadris, o loiro quebrou o beijo pra soltar um gemido rouco.

Otabek intensificou ainda mais o aperto e aproveitou pra lamber a orelha direita de Yuri. Desceu a boca pelo ombro que a blusa de Yuri deixava exposto e depositou ali um beijo molhado e Yuri moveu um pouco o quadril, intensificando o contato, só pra depois quebra-lo totalmente e se afastar perguntando

\- Onde é possível colocar uma música na casa de um DJ?

\- Meu speaker está no quarto.

\- Perfeito, mostre o caminho

Otabek abraçou Yuri por trás novamente, forçando sua ereção contra sua bunda de propósito e depois o fazendo andar pelo corredor até entrar num quarto de paredes brancas decorado com móveis escuros. Yuri sentou-se na cama enquanto o outro ligava o aparelho, colocando pra tocar no aleatório e deixando a música preencher o quarto. Yuri começou a se mover no ritmo da música ainda sentado na cama, de olhos fechados, e só se deu conta da aproximação do moreno quando este já lhe acariciava os cabelos

\- Não consegue ficar parado.

\- Hm.

Foi a única resposta de Yuri antes de ter os lábios tomados em mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Aos poucos foi tendo o corpo empurrado contra o colchão e se ajeitou para dar espaço para Otabek ficar acima de si. Os corpos estavam novamente colados e o moreno voltou a descer os beijos por seu pescoço e ombro. Enquanto suas mãos adentravam a camisa de Otabek, arranhando de leve suas costas, Yuri ouviu o DJ sussurrar em seu ouvido

\- Estava pensando nisso desde aquele dia na sua casa...

\- Ah é? Não vou negar que também fiquei um pouco frustrado com a interrupção do invejoso do JJ...

\- Eu entendo ele ter inveja de mim por estar com você.

\- De você? Talvez ele esteja é com inveja de mim.

Por algum motivo não era estranho trazerem à tona o amigo com quem ambos já tinham tido alguma coisa, mesmo nessa situação. Não havia ciúmes quando se tratava desses três.

\- Hm.. não sei.

Agora Otabek levantava a camisa de Yuri, tirando-a do corpo esguio e voltando a beijá-lo na clavícula.

\- Sabia que você me deixou duro no meio do trabalho dançando minha música daquele jeito na pista, só pra depois nem me olhar? Você é muito cruel Yura

Yuri riu de satisfação por ter conseguido o que queria e ficou ainda mais excitado, assim, tratou de começar a tirar a camisa do outro também

\- É como você disse, não consigo ficar parado

Quando viu que Otabek já tinha se livrado da camisa seus olhos e mãos imediatamente correram pelo abdômen definido do outro, parando para dar mais atenção ao samurai ali tatuado. Yuri mordia o lábio inferior. “Devia ser ilegal alguém ser tão gostoso”.

\- Gosta do que vê?

Otabek perguntou apertando um pouco as coxas de Yuri que estavam nas laterais do corpo do moreno

\- Gosto. Quero ver mais.

Imediatamente Yuri levou a mão ao botão da calça de Otabek, abrindo-o e descendo o zíper, roçando os dedos no membro coberto do outro muito de leve. Otabek suspirou com o contato provocante, mas se levantou para tirar sua calça e meias sozinho. Enquanto isso, Yuri terminava de se despir rapidamente, se movimentando o suficiente para tirar suas peças de roupa restantes sem se levantar da cama. Quando viu que o outro ainda estava de boxer a lhe observar, sentou-se na beirada da cama e disse

\- Vou refazer minha frase. Eu quero ver tudo, Beka. Tira.

Falou olhando pra peça íntima

\- Vem tirar

O outro provocou e Yuri aceitou. Levou as mãos pra dentro da peça, agarrando a bunda firme do moreno e aproximando o quadril dele de seu rosto para deixar o membro ainda escondido encostar no canto de sua boca. Otabek gemeu rouco e o som trouxe uma pressa pra Yuri, que desceu logo a boxer preta, esperou só o tempo do outro soltar os pés da peça e logo segurou e começou a chupar o membro a sua frente. Sentiu as mãos do DJ agarrando seus cabelos no segundo seguinte, firme, mas sem muita pressão e olhou pra ele enquanto trabalhava com a boca no pau grosso e grande. Passou a língua em volta da glande e depois a chupou, soltando-a com um barulho oco. Desceu a mão até as bolas e passou a massageá-las suavemente enquanto lambia toda a extensão do membro. Voltou a abocanhá-lo sem parar o que fazia com as mãos e sentiu Otabek mover um pouco o quadril pra frente. Entendendo o que ele queria Yuri fez mais alguns movimentos de vai e vem antes de abrir bem a boca e deixar que Otabek ditasse um pouco o ritmo. O moreno não chegava a ir muito fundo – o que era bom, pois Yuri não conseguiria não engasgar.

Yuri se afastou um pouco e lambeu os lábios e olhou pro outro de forma devassa ao ouvi-lo dizer, rouco

\- Porra Yura, que boca...

O moreno se debruçou sobre Yuri, beijando-o e fazendo-o deitar-se na cama novamente, ficando por cima de seu corpo. Neste momento o celular do loiro começou a tocar. Estava no bolso da calça embolada na cama, e embora tenha pensado seriamente em ignorar, o toque de JJ o fez buscar o aparelho de maneira automática. Otabek não pareceu se importar e roçava os corpos nus enquanto beijava e chupava o pescoço de Yuri

\- Alô – Yuri tinha plena consciência de que sua voz estava muito mais rouca que o normal, mas não mandou o moreno parar

\- Gatinho, onde você está? – JJ praticamente gritava ao telefone e Otabek pôde ouvir e murmurou um “Gatinho?” divertido contra o pescoço que beijava

\- Onde você acha, idiota? Na casa do...aaa, Beka!

Nesse momento Otabek agarrou ambas as ereções com uma das mãos, masturbando-os simultaneamente. Yuri não conseguiu controlar o gemido, mas manteve o celular no ouvido pra ouvir um gritinho esganiçado do amigo.

\- Ah, vocês estão transando... Queria ver isso...

“Ele tá muito chapado” Yuri pensou, mas deu um riso baixo. Otabek então parou o que fazia, pegou o celular, falou um “Talvez na próxima, Jean, tchau” e afastou o aparelho. Yuri ria do que o outro havia falado, um pouco ofegante, e nem reparou como o outro o olhava até ele voltar a falar.

\- Você é tão lindo Yura... Deixa eu cuidar de você?

Assim, Otabek suavizou os toques, passando a acariciar as coxas do loiro enquanto descia os beijos por seu peito. Deu atenção a cada um dos mamilos, lambendo e dando suaves mordidas, apreciando cada arfada que Yuri deixava escapar. Desceu pelo abdômen, deixando beijos suaves. Não parava de dizer o quanto Yuri era lindo e quanto era bom tê-lo em seus braços. Yuri não esperava por algo tão cheio de carinho e sentimento e se viu surpreso com o quanto Otabek podia ser intenso por detrás daquela seriedade. Era quase demais. Parecia uma provocação, de tão suaves que eram os toques, mas na verdade Yuri sentia-se especial como nunca antes havia se sentido pelos toques de alguém.

Quando os beijos chegaram até suas coxas, Yuri sentiu sua pele arrepiar com a sensação molhada contra a pele sensível. Não conseguiu conter a voz

\- Ah Beka...

O som fez o moreno apertar sua coxa com um pouco mais de força e subir os beijos até finalmente chegar até sua intimidade que já estava pingando pelo desejo. Otabek passou a língua por todo o comprimento antes de tomar a glande em seus lábios e sugar levemente. Yuri jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo sofregamente com o contato. Conforme o moreno fazia os movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro Yuri segurava seus cabelos, ora com carinho, ora puxando com força, imerso na sensação. Decidindo que queria ver a cena, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e a imagem que viu o levou quase ao limite. Otabek percebeu e se afastou, deixando uma última lambida na glande inchada.

Aproximou-se de Yuri para beijá-lo mais uma vez enquanto estendia a mão até a cabeceira para pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha que ali estavam. Yuri apertava-lhe a bunda com firmeza, esfregando-se com vontade. Antes de se reposicionar de joelhos entre as pernas abertas do loiro, Otabek perguntou

\- Posso?

Pra ouvir um

\- Por favor

Bem baixinho em resposta

Yuri suspirou ao sentir o primeiro dedo lubrificado abrir caminho em si. A mão livre de Otabek lhe apertava o quadril de maneira firme, mas sem marcar. Quando o segundo dedo foi sendo forçado pra dentro, a outra mão voltou ao membro de Yuri, bombeando num ritmo constante. Logo Yuri rebolava nos dedos do moreno, pedindo por mais. Com isso, Otabek levou a mão ao próprio membro, apertando-o de leve apenas para se acalmar um pouco enquanto inseria o terceiro dedo. Yuri gemeu alto, já estava impaciente.

\- Beka... já está bom...

Ao ouvir a voz do outro o chamando daquela maneira, Otabek não teve nenhuma força para resistir. Yuri sentiu quando o moreno retirou os dedos com cuidado e se ajeitou na cama, abrindo mais a pernas e observando o outro colocar a camisinha. Logo Otabek se encaixava em si e lhe pedia permissão com olhar, que Yuri concedeu com um aceno de cabeça. Conforme o moreno o penetrava Yuri ia soltando o ar que sequer reparou que tinha prendido. Quando sentiu que o outro estava todo dentro colocou a mão em sua cintura, fazendo-o se reclinar sobre si e o beijando de maneira necessitada. Só quebraram o beijo quando Otabek começou a estocar e Yuri começou a gemer.

\- Ah, Beka, isso...

Yuri podia sentir o sorriso do outro na curva de seu pescoço e lhe arranhava as costas sem dó. Era uma situação diferente para o loiro. Sempre fora mais ousado e participativo na cama, mesmo que na maioria das vezes assumisse a posição de passivo costumava controlar o ritmo do ato. Mas com Otabek não conseguia, não, na verdade sequer queria ter esse controle, abrira mão dele no momento em que o outro pediu pra cuidar de si.

\- Você é tão gostoso Yuri... Está se sentindo bem? Está bom me sentir assim dentro de você?

A voz grave e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa do moreno fazia Yuri se arrepiar e a única resposta que conseguiu formular foi um gemido sôfrego. Em seguida, Otabek passava os braços ao redor de seu corpo, fazendo com que os dois agora estivessem sentados na cama, sem desencaixarem os corpos. Na nova posição as estocadas passaram a acertar em cheio a próstata de Yuri, que passou a rebolar com mais afinco sobre o outro.

Seu membro pulsava e Yuri não hesitou em levar uma das mãos até ele, se masturbando na mesma velocidade em que rebolava contra Otabek. A outra estava no abdômen do moreno, apertando o local tatuado que tanto admirava. O moreno lhe apertava a cintura, ajudando nos movimentos e quando sua boca encontrou um de seus mamilos, Yuri não pôde mais suportar. Com a constatação Otabek levou uma de suas mãos para ajudar o loiro na masturbação, enquanto lambia o mamilo rosado. Os gemidos de Yuri ficaram mais ofegantes e o olhar que ele lançou a Otabek foi tão erótico que o moreno acabou chegando ao ápice primeiro, com um gemido rouco e profundo. Yuri continuava rebolando e não demorou a também chegar ao seu limite, gozando na própria mão e na do namorado, a boca se abrindo sem emitir nenhum som.

Abraçaram-se ofegantes, ainda na mesma posição, Yuri acariciando os cabelos do moreno com sua mão limpa e o Otabek depositando beijos molhados em seu ombro. Quando finalmente se moveram para se limparem rapidamente e depois deitarem juntos, ambos tinham um sorriso no rosto.

\- Isso foi... – Otabek começou

\- Intenso. – Yuri completou.

Não tinha outra palavra para descrever. Enquanto se permitia ser abraçado pelos braços fortes do namorado Yuri só conseguia pensar que se alguém lhe dissesse dois anos atrás que estaria nessa situação com o cazaque ele teria rido na cara da pessoa com gosto ou talvez lhe direcionado um olhar de pena, pois certamente julgaria a pessoa como louca.

Não tinha um nome ainda pro que sentia pelo moreno, nem um adjetivo próprio para descrevê-lo agora, mas certamente “sem-graça” não passaria mais por sua mente quando alguém lhe perguntasse o que achava de Otabek Altin.

______________________

Não tinham passado nem 10 minutos conversando na cama e o celular de Yuri tocou de novo. Dessa vez era um JJ choroso por passar o resto de sua noite de aniversário sozinho. Assim, Otabek pegou o celular, disse que passaria seu endereço por mensagem e mandou o canadense ir de táxi até sua casa. Yuri pensou em protestar, mas não tinha achado a ideia tão ruim.

Quando o canadense chegou os namorados já tinha alguns sanduíches preparados – Yuri sabia que JJ ficava com fome quando bêbado – e vestiam apenas suas camisas e boxers. JJ entrou já se sentindo em casa e jogou-se no tapete no chão da sala e os outros dois o acompanharam. Passaram assim o resto da noite conversando, comendo e bebendo, até dormirem os três no tapete.

Quando acordou Yuri se viu entre os dois morenos e, apesar da cena que poderia parecer estranha, sentiu-se muito confortável na companhia de seu namorado não tão sem-graça e seu amigo espalhafatoso. “Eu poderia me acostumar com isso”, foi o que pensou antes de cair novamente no sono.


End file.
